Aventure et sentiments
by Seth Bedhit
Summary: La vie des shamans après le Shaman Fight. Chapitre 3 en ligne, l'histoire avance doucement mais sûrement. Aventure, yaoi HoroRen, ..., lemon. Bonne lecture et Rewiews !
1. Les plaisirs de la Chine

**Titre : **Aventure et sentiments

**Auteur :** Seth Bedhit.

**Type :** Aventure, yaoi, lemon.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Shaman King ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement, mais à Hiroyuki Takei.

Chapitre 1 : Les plaisirs de la Chine.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que le Shaman Fight avait pris fin, avec la disparition de Hao. Tous les shamans étaient retournés à une vie plus ou moins normale, bercée par les tracas quotidiens et les petits problèmes. Une vie comme tout le monde en a.

Ren était rentré en Chine, son pays natal. Toutefois, il n'était pas retourné dans la demeure familiale. Il avait préféré prendre un appartement afin de vivre seul, loin des contraintes imposées par sa famille. Maintenant qu'il était libre de tout engagement, il voulait prendre du temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait découvert durant son aventure, notamment l'amitié, l'entraide et l'amour. Des notions qui, jadis, lui étaient totalement inconnues mais qui avaient fini par devenir ses leitmotivs, en particulier l'amour. Comme il aurait aimé revoir Horohoro, celui qui était tout pour lui. Pour ce qu'il savait, le jeune Ainou était retourné dans son village. Sans doute était-il en train de planter des fukis. Cette idée l'amusa, mais, et il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, il pensait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Quelque jours plus tard, Ren avait reçu une lettre de son amant, lui annonçant sa prochaine arrivée en Chine. A la perspective de passer du temps avec Horo, il était déjà heureux.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils habitaient ensemble, et la vie n'était pas si mal, même s'il arrivait que des gens trouvent anormal que deux garçons de leurs âges vivent ensemble. Ils gagnaient chacun un peu d'argent, Ren dans une école d'arts martiaux et Horo dans un parc animalier. Bason et Kororo vivaient avec eux, mais ils savaient se faire discrets quand il le fallait.

Un jour, Horo du partir pour une durée d'une semaine dans une région sauvage de la Chine située à 500 Km de la ville à cause de son travail. La séparation parut longue et difficile, mais finalement l'Ainou revint rapidement. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, il aperçut immédiatement son amant accoudé au balcon du salon. Il déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée et s'approcha de lui à pas de loup, afin de le serrer dans ses bras. Il huma le doux parfum de lotus de son ami avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

_- Tu m'as manqué, mon amour._

_- Toi aussi. Ca a été dur, tu sais. … Ren, j'ai envie de toi._

Le Chinois se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement.

_- Alors, prends moi !_

Horohoro ne se fit pas prier. Il porta son jeune amant jusqu'à la chambre à coucher et l'allongea le plus délicatement possible sur le lit. Puis il entreprit de se déshabiller. Remarquant le regard avide de son ami, il décida d'improviser un petit streap-tease pour lui.

Lentement, tout en effectuant de sensuels mouvements de bassin, il déboutonna sa chemise turquoise avant de la laisser glisser le long de ses bras. Il se caressa le torse, laissant ses mains glisser sur son corps tout en effectuant des mouvements aux allures érotiques, avant de les faire descendre jusqu'à sa ceinture, qu'il défit et envoya voler au loin. Il posa sa main droite sur son entrejambe, laissant l'autre danser sur son corps, et imita le mouvement de l'acte sexuel, ne quittant pas son amant des yeux. Ce dernier semblait hypnotisé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et en restait bouche bée. Tout en continuant ses mouvements de hanches, il ouvrit un à un les boutons de son jean. Il le laissa tomber et le fit valser d'un coup de pied. Il passa sa main dans son boxer et attrapa sa propre virilité sous les yeux ébahis de Ren, avant d'arracher son dernier vêtement. Il massa lentement son sexe, continuant sa danse sensuelle et érotique, puis, tel un serpent, vint s'allonger sur le lit aux côtés de son compagnon.

Tout en caressant sa joue, il goûta les lèvres si douces de Ren. Sa langue les effleura d'abord, appréciant le parfum fruité qui s'en dégageait. Lorsque le jeune Chinois entrouvrit les lèvres, libérant le passage, Horo plongea ardemment sa langue afin de rencontrer sa compagne de jeu. Il la glissa le long de son palet et explora les moindres recoins de la bouche de son ami avant de caresser délicatement son organe charnel. Elles dansèrent ensemble de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que les garçons se séparent, à bout de souffle.

Horo mordilla alors tendrement le petit bout de chair de l'oreille de Ren. Puis il fit courir sa langue le long de sa mâchoire à la courbure dure et pourtant tellement sensuelle. Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres avant de déposer un baiser sur chacune des paupières fermées de son amant, qui appréciait le déferlement de plaisir que cela offrait à son corps.

L'Ainou déposa un baiser dans le cou de son ami avant de suivre sa jugulaire à l'aide de sa langue, organe gustatif, qui dans le cas présent remplissait son rôle à la perfection, découvrant les saveurs nouvelles et merveilleuses que recélait la peau tendre et douce du jeune Chinois. Ce faisant, ses mains retiraient lentement la chemise blanche de Ren avant de caresser le corps élancé et pourtant si bien bâti de son compagnon, glissant d'abord sur ses pectoraux musclés, avant d'attraper ses hanches. Au même moment, la langue d'Horo, qui continuait ses découvertes sensorielles, atteignit les tétons déjà durcit de son ami. Il les titilla l'un après l'autre, tantôt les suçant avidement, tantôt les mordillant tendrement. Ren gémissait de plaisir et ses mains vinrent se perdre dans la chevelure bleue de l'Ainou, accompagnant ainsi chacun de ses mouvements. Sa langue descendit encore et dessina lentement et consciencieusement le tracé des magnifiques abdos du Chinois. Une fois cela terminé, Horo s'écarta et, calmement, débarrassa Ren de ses vêtements, caressant au passage les courbures de ses hanches, ses cuisses fermes et son sexe tendu.

Il recommença son exploration, s'attaquant directement aux abdos, laissant sa langue jouer dans le nombril de Ren, arrachant de nouveaux gémissements de plaisir, musique si pure et cristalline aux oreilles de l'Ainou. Sa main emprisonna la virilité si tentante de son amant. Il la massa lentement, imprimant à son bras un mouvement de va-et-vient le long du membre tendu, tout en se délectant des sourds gémissements qui faisaient frissonner son corps. Puis, ne tenant plus, il en embrassa le gland violacé, gorgé de sang, prêt à exploser en libérant son trésor blanc, avant de prendre entièrement le sexe entre ses lèvres. Sa langue le léchait de haut en bas, goûtant l'effusion d'arômes qui s'en échappait, tandis qu'il continuait ses mouvements de la main. Ren l'accompagnait en remuant sensuellement ses hanches, avec une grâce féline, prisonnier des caresses d'Horo. Enfin, dans un ultime déhanchement, il atteignit l'extase suprême, le summum du plaisir, l'orgasme libérateur, poussant un râle de bonheur. L'Ainou recueillit la laiteuse semence de son amant et, sans l'avaler, alla l'embrasser, mêlant leurs salives au précieux liquide, créant de nouvelles saveurs aux goûts intenses et merveilleux, divins mets dignes de l'Olympe lui-même.

Le shaman du Nord tendit alors deux doigts à Ren et ce dernier les suça avidement, n'en oubliant aucune partie, les papilles en éveil, tentant d'identifier les parfums détectés, mélanges subtils du goût de la peau fraîche et claire du jeune Ainou et de sa propre semence. Puis Horo les retira et les laissa courir le long du corps de son ami, suivant la musculature tendue, prête à s'abandonner à la luxure la plus parfaite, avant d'en introduire un dans son intimité. Il le remua lentement, dessinant des cercles imaginaires de diverses tailles, détendant la peau de ce fourreau de chair. Ren ressentait cette présence en lui et il adorait ça, d'autant plus que son corps en feu décuplait ses sens. Il eut un spasme lorsqu'il sentit entrer en lui un second doigt, mais retrouva son calme sous les baisers de l'Ainou qui le détendaient, apaisaient son corps bouillant qui réclamait toujours plus de plaisir et détournaient son attention de la douleur qui l'assaillait, accompagnant leur pratique, bien qu'elle fut déjà dissimulée sous le bonheur procuré. Les doigts continuaient à dessiner des cercles, doucement, avant d'effectuer des mouvements de ciseaux, préparant le corps du beau Chinois à le recevoir.

Lorsqu'il le jugea suffisamment prêt, il retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par sa propre virilité. Lentement, il pénétra son amant, appréciant tout le plaisir que cela lui procurait. Un coup de reins de la part de Ren le fit entrer le plus loin qu'il pouvait et, ensemble, ils poussèrent un cri d'intense bonheur. Horo commença alors à effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient, procurant à Ren un plaisir comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Ce dernier l'accompagnait en bougeant sensuellement son bassin pour se laisser pénétrer, à chaque fois, le plus profondément possible. L'Ainou attrapa plus fermement les hanches de son amant, tandis que Ren enfonçait ses ongles dans les fesses de son compagnon pour le guider toujours plus loin. Leur mouvement uni, presque symbiotique, s'accéléra toujours plus, le plaisir augmentant à chaque instant, tandis que la sueur perlait leurs corps d'Apollon. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de gémir à ce bonheur qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la profondeur de leur relation, qui gagnait en vitesse et en intensité.

Finalement, la luxure atteignit son paroxysme et la délivrance arriva. Dans un cri uni, en osmose l'un avec l'autre, ils hurlèrent le nom de leur Némésis, tout en se laissant dominer par l'orgasme. Ren sentit Horo se répandre en lui, appréciant la chaleur que sa semence apportait dans son corps en feu, tandis que lui-même se libéra entre leurs deux corps nimbés de sueur. Horo quitta la chaleur réconfortante de son ami et vint s'allonger à ses côtés, haletant. Ren le regarda en souriant et l'embrassa.

_- Ca a été aussi bon que la première fois._

_- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu, Ren, même si ça a été dur de me passer de toi. Je t'aime tellement._

Les garçons restèrent allongés, l'un contre l'autre, reprenant lentement leur souffle. Au bout d'un moment, lorsque Horo regarda Ren, il remarqua qu'il avait fini par s'endormir, sa tête posée contre son cœur. Il resta un moment à contempler les magnifiques courbes du corps de son divin amant, avant de plonger à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il constata que Ren était déjà levé. Il le rejoignit à la cuisine alors qu'il préparait le petit-déjeuner, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

_- Salut mon tigre. Bien dormi._

_- Oui, et c'est grâce à toi, Horo._

Ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent tranquillement. Au bout d'un moment, Horo prit la parole.

_- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Ren._

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Je dois à nouveau partir la semaine prochaine. On m'envoie à Tokyo. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurais, alors j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi._

_- J'aurais aimé pouvoir venir, mais c'est impossible. Un grand maître vient à l'école durant deux semaines, je te l'avais déjà dit._

_- Je sais, mais je me suis dit que, peut-être …_

_- Il n'y a aucune alternative, parce que c'est moi qui dois l'accueillir et le guider._

_- Je vois, Ce n'est pas grave._

Mais au fond de lui, Horo était désespéré. Vivre pour une période à la durée indéterminée aussi loin de Ren serait insupportable. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Et cela le déprimait encore plus.

La journée passa sans un bruit, silencieusement, tout comme les jours suivants, toujours plus morose les uns que les autres. Et finalement, le jour du départ arriva.

**A SUIVRE…**

**Seth** – Haha. Je suis enfin devenu un shaman. Allez, viens ici Balthazar, qu'on s'entraîne… Attaque Hell Fire. Hé hé… Oups ! Pardon Rackist. J't'avais pas vu. Désolé.

**Rackist** – Pas, ouille, grave. (_part en fumant_)

**Seth** – Bon, ben on est prêt pour le Shaman Fight !

**Yoh** – Calme toi, ça fait des siècles qu'il est finit.

**Seth** – Quoi ! Comment ça ?

**Yoh** – Ben, c'est ma faute, j'ai tué Nii-san ;

**Seth** – Très drôle ! Non, mais sérieusement.

**Yoh** – Mais je suis sérieux !

**Seth** – Allez, ne pleure pas, je suis sûr qu'Hao-sama va revenir.

**Yoh** – Cool. (_avec un sourire pervers_) J'ai appris plein de trucs.

**Seth** – Tu me montres ?

**Yoh** – Nan ! C'est juste pour Nii-san. (_part tranquillement_)

**Seth** (_voyant Horo et Ren_) – Hé, je peux venir avec vous ?

**Horo/Ren** – Non !

**Seth** (_déprimé_) – Oh là là. Allez, viens Balthazar, on va faire un tour.

**Balthazar** – Roaaar !

**Seth** – Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ?

**A SUIVRE…**


	2. La solitude de Tokyo

**Titre : **Aventure et sentiments

**Auteur :** Seth Bedhit.

**Type :** aventure, yaoi, lemon.

**Couple :** HoroRen, …

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de Shaman King ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement, mais à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Note :** chapitre 2 version 2.

**Note 2** : Les phrases entre / sont les pensées de Yoh, vu que les maudites étoiles ne fonctionnent pas ici !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Azalee : Tu as aimé. J'en suis heureux. Voilà la suite. C'est pas spécial, mais ça sert à faire avancer l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup mieux ! Mais j'en dis pas plus…

Seddy : Merci, ça fait plaisir. Du HaoxYoh ? Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais l'oublier ! Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Va falloir patienter un peu… mais ça vaut le coup !

Djehra : Tu veux une suite, la voilà ! Et c'est pas fini. Il en reste plein et du beau !

Chapitre 2 : La solitude de Tokyo.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Horo avait quitté Ren et la Chine. Il avait rejoins le Japon par bateau puis avait pris le train jusqu'à Tokyo. Il avait ensuite fallut trouver le métro qui l'amènerait à la Colline de Fumbari. Si tout c'était bien passé, Yoh aurait du recevoir son courrier et l'attendrait à la gare. Il avait décidé de s'installer chez lui durant son séjour, comme au bon vieux temps.

Le train stoppa. Horo était arrivé. Il descendit les marches du wagon et chercha son ami des yeux, mais il ne le vit pas.

_- Horo-kun, par ici !_

L'interpellé se retourna et aperçut un petit bonhomme qui s'agitait dans tous les sens en lui faisant des signes.

_- Manta !_

Il alla le rejoindre et le salua.

_- Yoh n'est pas là ?_

_- Non, disons… qu'il a eu un empêchement._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Tu comprendras bien assez vite. Et ton voyage ? Ca a du être fatiguant de voyager comme ça depuis le Nord !_

_- Je ne viens pas du Nord._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Je vous l'expliquerais à l'auberge._

Les deux garçons quittèrent la gare pour rentrer à l'auberge En, domicile de Yoh. Bien qu'ils aient le même âge, ça ne se voyait pas. Depuis toujours Manta avait été très petit, et il le restait encore. Faust avait bien essayé de le soigner, mais sans succès.

Après un trajet qui sembla interminable, ils arrivèrent enfin chez Yoh. Horo s'attendait à le voir surgir de la maison pour le saluer, comme il le faisait toujours, mais rien ne se passa. Il suivit alors Manta à l'intérieur.

_- Va déposer tes affaires dans la chambre habituelle et rejoint moi ensuite au salon._

_- OK._

L'Ainou s'exécuta et fut étonné de ne voir Yoh nulle part. Finalement, il rejoignit Manta.

_- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

_- Pour résumer simplement la situation, Yoh est totalement déprimé, comme s'il n'avait plus le goût de vivre._

_- Quoi ! Yoh ?_

_- Oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Il est comme ça depuis notre retour du Shaman Fight._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que ça a un lien avec Hao. Avec le fait qu'il ait du le… tuer. Il n'a pas du supporter._

_- Bizarre._

_- Pas tant que ça. N'oublie pas qu'ils étaient jumeaux._

_- C'est vrai. Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus ?_

_- Anna l'a interdit._

_- Mais pour qui se prend-elle !_

_- C'était un ordre de la famille Asakura._

_- Ca cache quelque chose._

_- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit._

_- Et elle est où Anna ?_

_- A Izumo… Pour le moment._

_- Tant mieux._

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques temps, réfléchissant à tout cela. Puis Manta reprit la parole.

_- Et toi, quoi de neuf depuis qu'on s'est quitté ?_

Horo entreprit de lui raconter en détail ce qu'il avait fait depuis. Quand il eut fini, il attendit la réaction de son ami, qui ne tarda pas à venir.

_- Alors comme ça, toi et Ren…_

_- Oui._

_- Et ça fait longtemps ?_

_- Depuis le jour où on est allé le libérer en Chine._ 1

_- Et vous n'avez jamais rien dit ?_

_- Non. On ne savait pas comment vous réagiriez._

- …

_- Ca te gène ?_

_- Non, mais ça me surprend._

_- Quoi, le fait que je sois gay ?_

Ce mot fit réagir Manta. Il ne dit rien, mais Horo avait compris. Il acceptait le fait parce qu'ils étaient amis, même s'il avait énormément de mal à comprendre que ce soit possible.

_- Oui, mais pas seulement._

_- Quoi d'autre ?_

_- Toi et Ren ! Même si j'avais imaginé que… enfin, tu comprends, je ne vous aurais jamais vu ensemble._

_- C'est vrai que c'est étonnant. Et pourtant, il m'adore et il est tout pour moi. Il est si beau !_

_- S'il te plaît…_

_- Oh ! Pardon… Où est Yoh ?_

C'était certain maintenant que Manta allait avoir du mal. Alors autant changer de sujet.

_- Dans sa chambre. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine que tu ailles le voir parce qu'il est comme enfermé dans un mutisme. Même Amidamaru n'arrive à rien._

_- On ne perd rien à essayer._

_- C'est vrai. Après tout…_

* * *

Yoh était assis dans un fauteuil au bord de la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Derrière lui, Amidamaru attendait. Mais c'était comme s'il était à des années-lumière. 

**POV Yoh.**

La nuit naissante envahissait peu à peu Tokyo. Lentement, la vie nocturne prenait son cours dans les quartiers du centre ville. Une vie de bruits et de lumières. Lion de là, dans le quartier de la Colline de Fumbari, la nuit apportait autre chose. D'abord son silence, à peine troublé par le bruit du vent dans les branches d'arbres et les cris des rares grillons à s'égayer dans les herbes fraîches. Ensuite son obscurité, brisée ça et là par les faibles lueurs jaunâtres des lampadaires. Enfin, sa solitude, oppressante et si dangereuse si on la laisse nous prendre, nous entraîner dans les profondeurs obscures de l'âme afin de nous perdre à tout jamais…

Je me sens seul, tellement seul. Mon âme semble vide, creuse comme elle l'a été si souvent par le passé. A cette époque que n'aurais-je pas donné pour avoir un frère, un frère à aimer, un frère qui m'aurait aimé, un frère avec qui passer du temps. Un frère ! Quelle ironie pour moi qui avait eu un jumeau. Ce frère que j'ai du tuer pour le Bien du monde. Ce frère que je revois sourire comme si de rien était. Ce frère que je ne peux qu'aimer…

Pourquoi Hao ? Pourquoi avoir choisi cette voie ? Parfois je m'imagine ce qu'aurait été ma vie si tu avais renoncé à tes desseins. Ce qu'il se serait passé si nous avions grandi ensemble. Quelle sorte de lien nous aurait uni ? Voilà que je pleure.

Maudit sois-tu Hao ! Maudit sois-tu pour m'avoir abandonné, pour m'avoir laissé seul… Futiles pensées parce qu'au fond, je t'aime mon frère. Je t'aime toujours.

_- Otôto ?_ 2

_/ Voilà que je m'imagine t'entendre… et te voir. Que fais-tu là, debout, dans ce coin empli de pénombre /_

_- Tu m'as appelé. J'ai ressenti ta tristesse et je n'ai pas pu l'ignorer._

_/ Hao…/_

Je te regarde avancer vers moi, lentement, laissant tomber ta lourde cape sur le sol. Tu t'agenouilles à mes côtés, avant de m'enlacer et de me serrer tout contre toi.

_/ Je ne peux pas Hao. /_

_- Otôto, si tu penses que je suis responsable de tant de tes malheurs, laisse moi au moins guérir ces blessures._

Tes paroles me rassurent et je me laisse aller dans tes bras, sentant la peau de ton corps contre la mienne, nos cœurs battant à l'unisson.

_- Tu sais Otôto, je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui t'arrive. Tout cela, c'est leur faute._

_/ Oui, je le sais Hao. /_

_- Alors laisse moi rester avec toi._

Je te souris. Tu te penches vers moi et m'embrasses.

_- Je t'aime Yoh._

_/ Moi aussi je t'aime, Nii-san. /_3

Je me laisse aller dans tes bras, sentant la chaleur de ton corps. Je suis si bien. Puis, tu disparais. La chambre disparaît. La nuit devient jour. Je suis dans mon fauteuil.

_/ Ce n'était qu'un rêve…/_

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues… Le déclic de la porte qui s'ouvre se fait entendre, lointain… si lointain.

**POV Yoh fin.**

* * *

Les garçons entrèrent dans la chambre et le virent à la fenêtre, mais il ne bougea même pas. 

_- Salut Yoh._

…

_- C'est inutile Horo-dono, il ne répondra pas._

_- Amidamaru…_

Le samouraï semblait totalement déprimé.

_- Il ne parle plus et ne bouge que pour manger, mais il mange trop peu. Il n'a pas quitté la pièce depuis que nous sommes revenus._

Horo ressentait de la peine à les voir comme ça. Il promena son regard dans la pièce et s'arrêta sur la table de chevet. Un objet y était posé, un objet qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Il s'approcha et le prit dans ses mains.

_- Un ikupasi !_

_- Oui, c'est gentil de l'avoir envoyé à Yoh. Malheureusement, il ne l'a pas encore vraiment vu._

_- Mais il n'est pas de moi !_

_- Comment ça ? C'est bien un objet traditionnel Ainou, non ?_

_- Oui. Dans mon peuple, il symbolise un lien qui unit deux personnes très proches. Ma sœur, par exemple, m'en avait fait un. Mais celui-ci ne vient pas de moi._

_- De qui alors ?_

_- C'est étrange, je n'en ai jamais vu de tel. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas un Ainou qui l'a fait. D'après les symboles, je dirais que c'est une personne proche de la Nature. Peut-être un shaman._

- …

_- Et là, ce symbole, c'est une étoile. Il y a un signe en son centre… Le signe qui symbolise le lien fraternel._

_- Tu penses que…_

_- Oui, aucun doute. Cet ikupasi vient d'Hao._

_- Hao…_

En entendant ce nom, Yoh s'était retourné.

_- Oui. Et à mon avis, il est toujours en vie._

_- En vie ! Où ça ?_

_- Quelque part dans le Nord._

Tous restaient silencieux.

_- Il faut que j'y aille._

_- Non !_

Le ton d'Horo était sec. Il attendit un moment avant de poursuivre.

_- C'est moi qui irais._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Déjà parce que je connais mieux le Nord que toi. Ensuite parce que ta famille se poserait des questions si tu partais comme ça._

_- Il a raison Yoh._

_- Je partirais dès demain._

_- Et ton travail ?_

_- Manta, si je peux redonner le sourire à Yoh en retrouvant son frère, je le ferais. Même si pour cela, je dois laisser tomber mon boulot. Ma décision est prise._

_- Horo…_

_- C'est pour toi que je le fais Yoh._

_- Merci._

Ils restèrent encore là un moment, silencieux, puis Horo partit se préparer, afin de pouvoir partir le plus rapidement possible.

Le lendemain matin, il quitta l'auberge. Yoh était venu le saluer. Il semblait reprendre vie. Horo avait aussi remarqué qu'il ne lâchait plus son ikupasi. De son côté, Manta lui avait préparé à manger, mais il semblait plus distant.

Horo repartit alors en voyage, direction le nord, suivant le chemin inverse à celui qu'il avait pris des années auparavant pour rejoindre le Shaman Fight. Un voyage long et difficile au but totalement opposé à celui de sa dernière quête : retrouver Hao et le ramener en vie.

**A SUIVRE…**

_**Yoh** – Bouhouhou._

_**Seth** – Ben, pourquoi tu pleures, puisque Hao est en vie ?_

_**Yoh** – Ce sont des larmes de joie._

_**Ren** – Bouhouhou._

_**Seth** – Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive à tous ?_

_**Ren** – Horo est parti et je suis tout seul !_

_**Seth** – Mais, ça va s'arranger !_

_**Ren** – T'en es sûr ?_

_**Seth** – Absolument. Allez, viens faire un câlin pour te consoler._

_**Ren** – Non ! Je suis pas si désespéré !_

_**Seth** – Et toi Yoh, tu veux ?_

_**Yoh** – Peux pas ! J'attends Hao._

_**Seth (regardant à droite et à gauche à la recherche de quelqu'un)** – …_

_**Balthazar** – Roaaar !_

_**Seth (déprimé)** – Bouhouhou…_

**A SUIVRE…**

1 : voir la fic « Laisse toi guider par ton cœur ».

2 : petit frère en japonais.

3 : une façon d'appeler son frère aîné.


	3. Des visiteurs inattendus

**Titre : **Aventure et sentiments.

**Auteur :** Seth Bedhit.

**Type :** Aventure, yaoi, lemon.

**Couple :** HoroRen, …

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Shaman King ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement, mais à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Note :** Le chapitre 2 a été modifié. Je vous conseille de le relire pour voir les changements. Laissez-moi vos avis.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Voilà, après presque 1 an (honte sur moi), je vous livre la suite de cette histoire. Merci pour vos gentils messages, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture et continuez ainsi.

Chapitre 3 : Des visiteurs inattendus.

Ren était sous la douche, l'eau claire coulant en cascade le long de son magnifique corps, détendant ses muscles après une journée d'entraînement intense. Il aurait aimé qu'Horo soit là, avec lui, afin de le masser, chose qu'il faisait agréablement bien. Mais cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était parti et il n'avait toujours pas envoyé de ses nouvelles.

Le jeune Chinois sortit de la salle de bain sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller, gardant uniquement avec lui une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux. Il ramassa le courrier devant la porte et regarda frénétiquement s'il n'y avait pas une lettre d'Horo. Mais, comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait toujours rien. Par contre, une enveloppe attira son attention. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit une lettre rédigée en anglais. L'expéditeur, un ami que Ren serait heureux de revoir, annonçait sa prochaine arrivée en Chine pour la promotion de son premier roman… Enfin, sa prochaine arrivée au moment où il avait écrit le courrier, parce que la date de sa venue était le jour même. Ren regarda la pendule. Il lui restait une demi-heure avant l'arrivée du train. Il fila dans sa chambre, jeta les lettres sur le bureau et s'habilla en vitesse, enfilant un jean bleu et une chemise blanche, avant de se ruer hors de l'appartement.

Il arriva à la gare en même temps que le train, juste au bon moment pour accueillir son ami. Il le vit approcher un grand sourire aux lèvres et Ren se sentit envahir par la joie.

_- Ren !_

_- Lyserg !_

Le jeune Anglais lui sauta au cou. Ren fut un peu embarrassé, parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Mais il se décida quand même à le serrer contre lui, rendant le jeune écrivain encore plus heureux.

Durant le trajet qui les amenait chez Ren, les deux amis discutèrent de leurs vies, des changements qui s'étaient produit depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, mais le Chinois ne dévoila rien de sa relation avec l'Aïnou. La conversation continua tout le début de soirée, tant il y avait à dire. A la tombée de la nuit, les garçons décidèrent de sortir manger un morceau. En passant le seuil, Ren remarqua qu'il avait oublié de cacher les photos qui le montraient en compagnie d'Horo. Cependant, Lyserg ne montrait pas les signes inhérents à ceux qui font habituellement cette découverte, c'est-à-dire mitraillage de questions, incrédulité et incompréhension. C'est la raison qui poussait Ren à garder Lyserg dans l'ignorance. Moins il en savait, mieux ils se portaient.

Ils rentrèrent tard, relativement épuisés par leurs journées et la question du coucher se présenta.

_- Je suis désolé Lyserg, mais pour cette nuit, je n'ai qu'une proposition à te faire : celle de partager mon lit._

Il s'attendait à un refus catégorique et fut bien surpris par la réponse. C'est avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que Lyserg répondit.

_- Aucun problème. Ca me convient parfaitement._

Le jeune Chinois guida son ami jusqu'à la chambre et se prépara à aller au lit. Tout en tournant le dos à Lyserg, il se déshabilla totalement. Mais l'Anglais ne le quittait pas des yeux, hypnotisé par ce fascinant spectacle. D'un autre côté, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement, après un instant d'hésitation, il imita Ren et le rejoignit sous les draps, totalement nu.

Depuis une semaine, Ren commençait à être en manque de relation sexuelle. Au vu de la situation, il savait qu'il devait éviter Lyserg à tout prix, sans quoi… Mais dans cette décision, il ne prenait pas en compte les sentiments de Lyserg, pas plus que le fait que le jeune Anglais se cherchait et qu'il était prêt à tout essayer.

Simple fruit du hasard, ou plan soigneusement préparé, tout commença banalement. Tandis qu'il cherchait le sommeil, Ren sentit le corps de Lyserg collé au sien et le bras de ce dernier posé sur son flanc. Mais il ne réalisa ce qu'il se passait qu'au moment où ce bras bougea, positionnant la main au niveau de sa verge. A la première caresse, Ren sentit sa volonté fondre comme neige au soleil. Mais Lyserg ne s'arrêta pas là. Il massa maladroitement le pénis bandé avant de caresser son entrejambe du bout des doigts. Puis sa main se retira, tel un serpent. Le jeune Chinois soupira de soulagement, d'autant plus que le contact disparu. Mais la suite ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

_- Ren… Fais moi l'amour._

L'interpellé n'esquissa pas le moindre signe.

_- Ren, s'il te plait, regarde moi._

Le Chinois obéit, mais le regretta bien vite. A peine retourné, il découvrit le corps nu de Lyserg agenouillé à ses côtés, et c'était un corps plutôt plaisant à regarder. Il commit une dernière erreur, celle de lever les yeux vers le visage de l'Anglais. Il avait son regard triste qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait rien lui refuser et, d'une voix presque suppliante, il demanda :

_- Ren, fais moi l'amour._

C'était la fin. Ses dernières barrières tombèrent. Il se redressa et embrassa Lyserg, tendrement pour ne pas le brusquer et longuement pour l'habituer. Ils se séparèrent et Ren prit la parole.

_- Je ne sais pas si…_

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, Lyserg l'embrassa. Ce fut le début d'une longue nuit d'amour… 1

* * *

Voilà déjà quelques jours qu'Horo avait quitté Tokyo et encore plus qu'il était parti de Chine… Ren lui manquait terriblement. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour rentrer, pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, pour sentir son parfum de lotus. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé Hao, comme il l'avait promis à Yoh. Mais où chercher ? Il avait déjà visité plusieurs villages, interrogé des dizaines de personnes, mais toujours aucune nouvelle. Cela faisait depuis le matin qu'il marchait et il n'y avait pas la moindre maison en vue, rien. Il décida donc de monter sa tente à l'abri des arbres afin de passer la nuit à cet endroit. Après un rapide repas, il s'installa dans ses couvertures et sombra vite dans le sommeil. 

Au milieu de la nuit, Horo se réveilla brusquement pour une raison inconnue. Il resta assis dans ses draps, silencieux, à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Et il découvrit l'origine de son trouble : une sourde mélopée semblait montrer des bois alentours. Il prit alors rapidement une décision, remballa ses affaires et partit en direction de cette musique.

Il se rendit vite compte de la stupidité de sa décision : traverser une forêt obscure en pleine nuit, sans lumière, est une épreuve peu facile, même pour un shaman. Finalement, il parvint tant bien que mal à la source de cette envoûtante mélodie. C'était un petit hameau composé de quelques rares maisons qui lui rappelaient le style architectural aïnou. Pour avoir une idée plus précise de sa situation, il décidé de se rapprocher et pénétra dans le village.

En son cœur se trouvait une petite place sur laquelle semblait avoir lieu une sorte de cérémonie. Afin de ne pas la troubler, Horo resta en retrait. Mais il était tellement absorbé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui qu'il ne sentit pas l'ombre qui s'approchait par derrière…

_- Yôkoso !_ 2

Horokeu se retourna, surpris. Il découvrit, face à lui, une jeune femme qui lui souriait.

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez nous aussi tard ?_

_- Je dormais à la lisière du bois et j'ai entendu de la musique, alors je suis venu._

_- Et vous avez bien fait !_

Tout en disant cela, elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers la danse. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur un tronc et lui fourra un bol de fruits secs entre les mains avant de s'installer à côté de lui.

_- Alors, quel est ton nom ?_

_- Horok… Horohoro._

_- Je vois… Et que viens-tu faire dans notre village ?_

_- Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un… un ami._

_- Et tu ne sais pas où il est ?_

_- Non. Mais je pense qu'il doit se trouver dans les environs._

_- Et comment est-il ?_

_- Il a mon âge, à peu près ma taille, de longs cheveux bruns…_

_- Oh ! Tu parles de Hao-kun._

_- Vous le connaissez ?_

_- Oui. Je te conduirais à lui demain, si tu veux._

Finalement, voilà qu'après une semaine de voyage, il l'avait retrouvé et uniquement grâce à la chance. Mais ce qui comptait c'était le résultat. S'il arrivait à le convaincre de le suivre, dans au plus trois jours, il serait avec Yoh. Ca valait le coup d'essayer.

_- Tu as une petite amie ?_

La question le prit de cours.

_- Pardon ?_

_- As-tu une petite amie ?_

_- Non… Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?_

_- Parce que tu sembles plaire à la petite Lou… Elle doit à peu près avoir ton âge._

_- Et ?_

_- Comme tu es aussi un Aïnou, j'ai pensé que…_

_- Désolé, mais je ne suis pas libre._

_- Pourtant tu as dit que … !_

- …

_- Tu veux dire que…_

- … _j'ai un copain qui m'attend chez moi._

Le reste de la soirée passa silencieusement et finalement, ce fut l'heure de se coucher. Horo reçut un futon dans une des maisons et s'endormit profondément.

Le lendemain, il mangea un rapide petit-déjeuner avant de sortir sur la place. Il repéra la jeune femme de la veille et la rejoignit avant de partir, silencieusement, à sa suite vers la forêt. Ils marchèrent quelques temps et finirent par arriver à une cabane.

_- C'est ici._

Puis, sans autre forme de procès, elle repartit vers le village. Horo observa les alentours. C'était une petite clairière recouverte d'herbe fraîche. Un petit ruisseau d'eau claire la traversait avant de se perdre dans les taillis touffus qui séparait ce lieu de paix de la forêt. Les rayons du soleil matinal descendaient sur la maisonnette qu'Horo contourna. Modeste, elle semblait loin d'être confortable, ce qui amena tout un tas de questions au cerveau de l'Aïnou.

_- Horokeu Usui._

L'interpellé se retourna, surpris.

_- Ainsi, c'est donc bien toi… Hao._

Le jeune garçon l'observait avec une vigilance accrue.

_- Que fais-tu ici, seul ?_

_- Et si on allait s'asseoir ?_

Hao le suivit, lentement, méfiant, puis vint s'asseoir face à lui.

_- Alors ?_

_- Je suis revenu pour te ramener à Tokyo._

_- Les Asakura…_

_- Non. Ton frère._

_- Yoh !_

_- Oui. Depuis ta « mort », il en est malade. A mon avis, tu es le seul qui pourra lui redonner le sourire._

_- Vraiment ?_

Hao semblait captivé par les paroles d'Horo, comme si quelque chose en lui s'était soudain réveillé.

_- Lorsque je vois comment ton ikupasi à agit sur lui, c'est certain._

_- Tu as donc deviné… J'aurais du m'en douter._

Les deux garçons restèrent un moment silencieux, Hao réfléchissant aux paroles de l'Aïnou, ce dernier l'observant tout en étant envahi de questions.

_- Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici, vivant ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Je me souviens juste avoir erré un moment entre les deux mondes avant de me réveiller ici, dans mon corps bien vivant._

_- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir repris ta croisade ?_

- … _J'ai… J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs de shaman._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mon âme. Je suis à nouveau capable d'avoir des sentiments autres que la haine._

_- Oh ! Je vois… Et je te crois. Tu sembles vraiment avoir changé. Ce sera bien pour Yoh._

Tout en disant cela, un grand sourire ornait son visage.

_- Bien, et si nous y allions. Ils doivent s'impatienter à Tokyo._

_- Attendons demain. J'ai encore des choses à faire._

_- Comme tu veux._

Horo s'allongea dans l'herbe, contemplant le ciel, laissant Hao vaquer à ses occupations.

C'est dans l'après-midi que la quiétude d'Horo fut troublée. Un chant mélancolique s'élevait quelque part dans la clairière et attira son attention. Touché en son âme par la beauté de cette douce voix, il partit à sa recherche. C'est ainsi que ses pas le guidèrent u sommet d'une petite colline surplombant le ruisseau et la cascade qui lui donnait naissance. Et c'est précisément cet endroit qui était à la source de la douce mélodie chantée par la créature qu'Horo soupçonna être une naïade, noble nymphe des rivières. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris d'y trouver Hao…

Le jeune garçon était entièrement dévêtu, son corps à moitié plongé dans l'eau. Horo ne put retenir l'émerveillement qu'engendrait un tel spectacle, ses yeux captivé par la magnificence que dégageait Hao à ce moment précis : son corps finement taillé, ses muscles roulant sous sa peau halée, parsemée de fines gouttelettes d'eau, luisant comme un millier de perles sous le soleil, ses longs cheveux coulant en cascade sur ses épaules, son regard de braise…

Il sortit de la rivière avec une grâce angélique et constata la présence du jeune Aïnou auquel il lança un sourire charmeur. Ce dernier se laissa tomber derrière la colline, rougissant de honte et de gêne pour avoir assisté à un tel spectacle, son cœur battant à tout rompre. A peine remis de ses émotions, il tenta un furtif coup d'œil. Mais Hao n'était plus là. Tout était calme. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme s'il s'était agit d'un rêve… 3

* * *

Ren se réveilla enfin de sa nuit passée avec Lyserg. Assis dans son lit, seul, il avait le regard vague, plongé dans ses pensées, dans ses regrets. Il finit par se lever et s'habilla avant de rejoindre la cuisine. C'est là qu'il découvrit son ami, amant d'une nuit, aux fourneaux. 

_- Ren-chan !_

Lyserg lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa, mais Ren le repoussa.

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Pour cette nuit, toi et moi, ça a été une erreur._

_- Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?_

Le jeune anglais était au bord des larmes.

_- Bien au contraire ! Le problème n'est pas là. Mais mon cœur est déjà pris. J'aime Horo et pour lui, je n'aurais pas du._

_- Mais je t'aime moi !_

C'était dur pour Ren. Il ne supportait pas d'imposer une telle épreuve à son ami.

_- Je ne crois pas… et toi non plus. Un jour tu comprendras._

_- Ren !_

Le Chinois serra son ami dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement.

_- Lyserg, je suis désolé… Tout est de ma faute. Pourras-tu seulement me pardonner…_

_- Tant que tu ne me laisses pas tomber. Tant que nous restons amis…_

_- Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber, jamais. Je t'en fais le serment._

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, hors du temps présent, dans un besoin mutuel de chaleur et de réconfort. Ren fut le premier à rompre cette union, déposant un tendre baiser sur le front de son ami, essuyant ses larmes.

_- Je te préfère quand tu souris._

Il le regarda dans les yeux, tiraillé par de multiples sentiments.

_- Il faut que je te dise. J'ai pris une décision importante. Je compte rejoindre Horo, à Tokyo._

_- Mais et ta vie ici ?_

_- Au diable tout ça, il est bien plus important à mes yeux. Mais la question est, m'accompagneras-tu ?_

- …

_- Peut-être que tu rencontreras quelqu'un…_

Lyserg eut un grand sourire auquel Ren répondit joyeusement.

_- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. Nous partirons donc cette après-midi ! Et si nous mangions, j'ai faim moi !_

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber sur la clairière. Hao avait allumé un feu, sans même avoir recours au Spirit of Fire, son esprit de jadis, qui semblait avoir disparu. Il était devenu ce qu'il avait toujours haït plus que tout, un faible humain. Rien de plus. Le seul lien qui l'unissait encore au monde des shamans était sa capacité à voir les esprits. 

_- Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, mais vois le bon côté des choses, tu es redevenu quelqu'un de bien._

Hao lui jeta un regard noir.

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Au fond, j'ai toujours pensé que tu avais raison, mais que tes méthodes étaient mauvaises._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui… Je comprenais tes motivations, même si je ne partageais pas ton avis. C'est pour ça que je veux t'aider aujourd'hui._

Hao sourit.

_- Merci… Il a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir._

_- Qui ?_

_- Ne joue pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de qui je parle. Tao Ren._

_- Comment…_

_- N'oublie pas que j'ai été le prétendant au trône… et puis j'ai entendu ce qui se dit au village._

Horo rougit.

_- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais nous devons partir tôt demain. Il est temps d'aller se coucher. Je t'ai préparé un futon dans la cabane._

Horo se réveilla en sursaut. Une terrible explosion venait d'avoir lieu non loin de la cabane. Hao sortit de sa chambre, totalement nu, ce qui ne sembla pas le gêner, avant de filer hors de la maisonnette. Horo le suivit rapidement, à peine plus vêtu.

Une épaisse fumée brouillait la vue, empêchant de voir un mètre devant soi. Horo cherchait son nouvel ami lorsqu'un cri retentit non loin de lui.

_- Toi !_

C'était une voix haineuse, celle d'Hao. Horo couru vers lui, inconsciemment. Une force le renversa aux côtés d'Hao qui gisait, inanimé, dans l'herbe. Il se sentit alors vidé de son furyoku, sombrant dans un abîme insondable. Il ne se souvint plus que d'une chose avant de s'évanouir :

_- Lui aussi ?_

_- Oui._

Ainsi que la vision d'un masque d'oiseau…

**A SUIVRE…**

**_Seth_** – Tiens, c'est qui lui ?

**_Yoh_** – Lyserg.

**_Seth_** – Je le connais pas.

**_Yoh_** – C'est pas grave, il est avec Ren.

**_Seth_** – Ah…

**_Ren_** – Kisama ! Ne raconte pas de connerie ! Je suis qu'avec Horo.

**_Seth_** – Ah !

**_Yoh_** – Tiens, on dirait qu'il te fait un signe.

**_Seth_** – Tu es sûr ?

**_Yoh_** – Oui.

**_Seth_** **_(grand sourire)_**

**A SUIVRE…**

1 : Désolé pour ceux et celles qui bavaient déjà, mais pas de lemon. ;-) Deux en trois chapitres, ça ne ferait pas sérieux. Je ne fais pas dans le porno. :p

2 : Bienvenue, en japonais.

3 : Partie totalement inutile pour le scénario… Mais j'avais envie de l'écrire. :D


End file.
